I'll be There
by UmiMegami
Summary: Sequel to Knock on the Sky Yuugi has finally solved the puzzle, but Yami didn't come back as the same person....YY


I'll be There  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to the long-awaited sequel to Knock on the Sky! Sorry this took so long to come, but I had no ideas whatsoever. So, here it is.  
  
Full summary: Yuugi has finally completed the Millenium Puzzle, bringing Yami back to him. Only one problem, Yami didn't come back as the same person. He has no recollection of what happened, why he's on Earth, or who Yuugi is. Now Yuugi must help him remember. Now demons are after Yami's angel power, and they'll do anything to get it. What's worse, Anzu's best friend Usano, is also after Yami's affections. Now, can Yuugi protect Yami from demons, competition, and still help Yami remember their love?  
  
Warning: This is a YAMI/YUUGI YAOI fic! Don't like, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Usano. 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=journal writing  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chapter 1: Coming back, only for heartbreak  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Yuugi moved his big cardboard box into his new dorm room. That's right, Yuugi finished high school, and he was now at Domino College, but he wasn't happy about it. Jounouchi and Shizuka moved to Tokyo, Honda was out of town running a bike shop, Ryou was in America, studying there. Anzu, was of course dead, so she didn't count. Yuugi was alone again, with nothing but empty promises to write and call and the incomplete Millenium Puzzle.  
  
It's been four years. Four years since Yuugi had since seen Yami return to heaven to heal, four years since his grandfather died, four years and he still hasn't completed the Millenium Puzzle. Yuugi was downhearted and lonely. Yuugi moved the boxes and suitcases around before he sat down on his beanbag chair. He used the life saving his grandpa left for him to pay for college, tuition, supplies, and things like that. Because he didn't have a roomate, Yuugi had to pay extra.  
  
Yuugi unpacked his stuff, sorting things here and there. Yuugi sighed. 'Things just won't be the same here' he thought. Yuugi moved the desk college provided near the window and put a laptop on it for homework. The Yuugi filled the wardrobe, also college provided, and hung his jackets, folded and put away his shirts and pants in the drawers, and put his shoes on the bottom of the wardrobe. Yuugi then put a desk lamp on the desk, the beanbag int he corner, all the toothbrushes, soaps, and sanitary stuff in the bathroom. Yuugi looked at the dorm room. He nodded his head in satisfaction.  
  
Yuugi sat on his desk, pushed his laptop and desk lamp away slowly, and took out a golden box. Yuugi tenderly opened the box and took out the pieces of the Millenium Puzzle. The golden pieces sparkled and glittered as Yuugi gingerly held then. Yuugi then started working on the Puzzle. Click. Click. Click. Three pieces are fit. Click. Click. Click. Three more pieces together. Click. Click. Shatter. One mistake, and the puzzle shatters again. Yuugi sighed. It was always like this. One wrong piece, one wrong place, and everything shatters. Like a team. One wrong move, one wrong time, and the whole team goes down.  
  
Yuugi sighed again, then put the pieces back in the gold box. Yuugi turned on his laptop, and waited for it to boot itself up. Yuugi walked around his dorm room, picked up his sheDAISY CD and looked at it. He did return the Asia 4 CD back to Jounouchi before he moved away. He liked that CD, even the Vietnamese songs they sang. Yuugi smiled at his sheDAISY CD. This is what kept him sane before Yami came along. Yugi still liked, and he still listened to it. Yuugi turned back to the laptop.  
  
The laptop was done booting itself up, so Yuugi went and sat in the chair. Yuugi logged on to the Internet, and went to his online journal. Yuugi thought for a moment, then went to typing his inner thoughts and feelings.  
  
*I wish I had my friends with me, but they're not here with me, so might as well live with it. I still haven't completed the puzzle, but I did complete my dorm room. Planning to go shopping for some posters to hang in here. Probably some Dark Magician posters. I miss Yami. I really need to complete that Millenium Puzzle. When Isis told me that it would be hard, I never expected it to be this hard. Everytime I put the wrong piece in the wrong spot, the entire puzzle shatters and I have to solve the whole thing again. I wish my friends were here to help me, but they're gone now. I'm on my own.*  
  
Yuugi looked at his journal for spelling errors, then saved it and stored it. Yuugi closed it and left the laptop showing the desktop. Then the petite tri-colored teen walked out of his dorm room, making sure to lock it. Yuugi traveled through campus, walking here and there, getting a cup of coffee at the coffee shop, saying hi to various people. Suddenly, a girl ran up to Yuugi.  
  
"Hey Yuugi!" she greeted. Yuugi turned around and saw Usano. Usano Manomusha had long silky blonde hair with light pink and red highlights. Her skin was fair, with a hint of tan. Her eyes were ocean blue, easily rivaling with Anzu's. She was wearing blue jeans and a black velvet tank top. Usano used to be Anzu's best friend before Anzu died. At her funeral, Usano cried the most. Now, Usano was attending the same university with Yuugi, and getting along with Yuugi quite well.  
  
"Hey Usano. How are you?" he asked. Usano grinned. "I'm doing well, thank you. How about you?" she asked. Yuugi smiled. "I'm doing all right. Want to walk with me?" he asked. Usano nodded, and the two started walking.  
  
"Have you heard from any of your friends yet?" asked usano, taking a sip out of her soda. Yuugi took a gulp of his coffee and shook his head. "They are all busy to e-mail me or anything. That's okay, I don't mind." he said sadly. Usano sighed. "Yuugi, they are your friends. They would never forget you. Just like I never forgot Anzu." she said. Yuugi smiled, then looked at the blonde- haired teen. "How did you become friends with Anzu anyways?" he asked. Usano smiled and looked down at the table her and Yuugi were sitting at.  
  
"When I was a little girl, I moved to Domino. I didn't have any friends, so I was basically picked on, ignored, and stuff like that. Then Anzu came and she wanted to be my friend, so she would chase off the perverted guys who would try to harrass me and stuff like that. So, I made a vow that said that I would always be friends with Anzu, until the day she dies." she told the tri-colored boy. Yuugi nodded his head and looked down at the table. Usano looked at Yuugi.  
  
"Yuugi, I know she treated you like crap, and that's a good reason to hate her, but please understand this Yuugi, she was only looking for love, and it happened to kill her. So, can you forgive her, even after four years?" she said. Yuugi looked at Usano, and sighed. "I don't know, Usano, it'll take me quite a while before I can forgive her." he said, then he stood up. "I have to go now. I'll see you later, K? Usano nodded, and waved good- bye before returning to her soda.  
  
~~Yuugi's P.O.V~~  
I left Usano and went back to my dorm room. Since classes don't start yet, I don't have any right now. I plopped on my bed and sighed. Why did Usano have to remind me about Anzu? I want to forget about her, except the part where she dies, but then that triggers the memory of Yami being taken away four years ago. Yami, I miss you. You can only come back if I solve your Millenium Puzzle.  
  
I went over to the Millenium Puzzle and started working on it. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Six pieces put together. Click. Click. Click. Click. More pieces put together. Click. Click. Click. Click. Four more pieces put together. I'm starting to get a shape now. It looks like an upside-down pyramid. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Wow, I've gotten a lot more than I usually do.  
  
Knock knock. I turn to the door, and put the Millenium Puzzle away. I walk to the door and open it. Usano was standing there. "Hey, Usano, what's up?" I ask her. Usano beckoned me to come closer. I leaned over as she whispered in my ear. "There is a rumor going on that some of the students here saw a boy with black bat wings and blue beady eyes. He says he knows you, do you know who he is, Yuugi?"  
  
My eyes are wide-open. I don't know anybody with black batwings and blue beady eyes. So i shook my head. Usano nodded. "Okay, just checking. But you might want to be careful Yuugi. He looks like he'll kill somebody soon." she whispered. I nodded and Usano left. I closed the door, locked it, locked the windows, closed the curtains, and turned off every light except my desk lamp. I don't know who this person is, but I don't want him to find me. Besides, it's getting dark anyway.  
  
I start working on the puzzle again. Click. Click. Click. Click. Four more pieces are in. Click. Click. Click. Click.. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Clikc. Click. 12 more pieces are in, the puzzle is almost done, I hope I don't screw it up now. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. There, that's it. One more piece. I reach into the Egyptian box and pulled out the last piece. It had the Eye of Ra on it, and it glimmered under the flourescent light of the desk lamp.  
  
I inserted it into it's appropriate place, and I completed the puzzle. I completed the puzzle! Yay! now Yami will come back to me! Suddenly, the puzzle starts glowing really bright light. I nearly drop the puzzle onto the ground, but I didn't. I do't' want it to shatter. The bright light almost blinds me, I had to shut my eyes. Suddenly, the light dies down, and I open my eyes.  
  
There stood Yami, in his glory. His pure white and glowing wings, nearly spread out. Though he was wearing what I was wearing, which was blue jeans and a black T-shirt, Yami looked so much better than before. Bright light surrounded him, and I could've sworn I saw eagle feathers as well. Yami was looking down, his beautiful eyes closed. But nevertheless, he was back. He's finally back!  
  
"Yami? Are you okay?" I ask gently. His head moves up and his eyes open, looking at mine. But he has this look on his face. Confusion, question, and something else. I look at him, expecting him to say words that I've wanted to hear for a long time, his voice again. I look at him, and he says three words. Those three words that almost killed my heart and soul.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well, Yami's back, but like the summary said, he didn't come back the same person. Anyways, how was that? Good, bad? Terrible, terrific? Please tell me in your reviews!! ^_^ 


End file.
